Forget Your Pride
by KibasDogGirl xox
Summary: Sakura gets an unexpectant visitor in the night, a 20 year old Sasuke. How can she help him? How can she save him from execution for his treason? SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!!!

* * *

It was 4 in the morning when Sakura heard her name being screamed from outside. Woken up from the loud scream, she pulled on her robe, looked into the black night, saw nothing and ran down the stairs.

Once she was outside the house she saw the most horrifying sight she had seen in all her years as a medic. It was Sasuke Uchiha, beaten and bloody, kunai dug deep into his back." Sasuke! What happened to  
you?"

She didn't get an answer and she panicked. She quickly dropped to her knees and concentrated all of her chakra into her hands, turning them green, she began to heal him. It worked, but he was still badly injured.

"Sasuke-kun, I need to take you to Tsunade-sama in the hospital. She can help you better than I can". He groaned and looked at her . " I cant, Sakura…think about it. I'm a traitor, she wouldn't help me" She tried to heal him once again, but something was stopping her from healing him fully. "Sasuke-kun, you need rest, you can come into my house for the night". Sasuke didn't respond, so she took it as a yes. She pulled him up and supported him with her shoulder. She walked slowly with him into her house, and slowly shut the door.

Little did they know an ANBU had heard them, and ran to the scene, he had seen everything. Sakura and that traitor.

He would report to Hokage-sama immediately .

* * *

AN:

Ahh! sorry for a short chapter..it will get better as the story goes along. It will probably be 5 to 7 chapters long...this is my first multichapter story so be nice!! or else i will send a million kibas at you!!!

R R


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer- no, I still do NOT own Naruto….

* * *

Sakura walked into her house and sat Sasuke down on the couch. "Sasuke, you can sleep here for the night. Do you want tea or anything?". Sasuke shook his head no, and Sakura left the room, going to get blankets. Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. It hurt to move, even in the smallest motions, but Sakura did help him, she has gotten stronger over the years. He closed his eyes, and with a little smile, remembered the night before.

FLASHBACK

_Orochimaru had decided that he wanted Sasuke's body now. So he sent Kabuto to get him. He called out to Kabuto, but to no avail. He got up and walked around, only to find Kabuto lying in a small pool of his own blood, dead. This angered Orochimaru "Sasuke" he hissed out . Sasuke lazily walked out, a smirk gracing his features. "did you do this?" Sasuke nodded, and their fierce battle began. The two Konoha traitors attacking each other, teacher vs. student. Their fight continued, cheap shots and insults thrown like the kunai and stars they threw. In the end the sharingan won, and a badly injured Sasuke left his dead sensei, and tried to transport himself to the woods of Konoha. But his mind was truly on another, because he ended up outside of Sakura' s house. He looked up, bleeding and pained and screamed out "Sakura!"._

Now he was here, in her house. She treated him so kindly, the same way she did before he left 8 years ago. He watched as Sakura walked back in, she had a few blankets and a pillow in her arms, she put them down, and gently helped Sasuke onto a chair while she fixed up the couch, then she helped him back onto the couch, and bid him goodnight.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

THE NEXT MORNING

Sakura woke up to a knocking at the door. She opened it slightly, and poked her head out, trying her best to conceal the sleeping Uchiha on her couch. But it didn't work, because she knew that she was caught when the guard spoke. "Hokage-sama wishes to see you and the Uchiha traitor at her office in an hour, if you do not respond, we will be forced to take you both down there, Understand?". Sakura gently nodded her head and closed the door, looking at the now-awake Uchiha, she sighed. "Sasuke…"

"I heard him"

"but maybe I can help..Tsunade-sama is my sensei after all. Maybe she will go easy on you."

"hn"

An hour later the two began their walk, ignoring the gasping and whispering of the townspeople. Sasuke looked at Sakura and sighed, she looked terrified, but he knew he couldn't comfort her, not in public at least, because she would be seen as a traitor too, if she looked like she was in love with the Uchiha. She looked at him and smiled. '_He should be more afraid, I guess. But what was I supposed to do? Let him sit there and die? Whether they remember or not , Sasuke was born in Konoha. He fought for Konoha, and it was my job as a medic to help him' _They kept walking in silence, until they reached the tower . They walked up the stairs, and past the guards, and as they walked into the hokage's office, and the doors shut, they were faced with the wrath of Tsunade.

"might I begin by saying I'm disappointed in you , Sakura, and you ,Uchiha…you are a traitor to this village and you will be treated as one"

Sakura opened her mouth to defend Sasuke, but she was stopped by a glare from Tsunade.

"you will be sent immediately to the prison, and we will decide your fate from there..understood?"

"Yes Hokage-sama"

Sakura stood there, in shock, as she watched the ANBU guards take Sasuke away.

_Her _Sasuke

* * *

Yayyy! see i told you ch2 would be longer! and i suckkkk at fight scenes lol and i think this chapter was a little rushed but blah!

RebeccaMaye xox


	3. Chapter 3

-1Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto..but if I did..OH! MY GAWD!! ()(goes on loud rant) ()

* * *

Ch 3- Forget your pride.

* * *

The next morning, after a semi-sleepless night, Sakura quickly got out of bed and showered. She decided to go visit Sasuke, and with her plan in her head, she quickly dressed in her most sophisticated outfit and after a quick breakfast, she nearly jumped out the door, and bolted to the prison. 

When she finally arrived she was met with two guards. They stopped her from walking and asked for I.D., which she whipped out with a smirk. She explained who and what she was, and quickly, and snobbliy walked past them, stomping away, the sound of her short heels clicking down the small hallway. She always hated the building, especially when she was young, because It was near her favorite little park. Whenever she walked by it she always flinched, it was so dark, and was built terribly. She hated the outside, but she detested the inside. It was darker, damper, and smelled terrible. She couldn't help but think of her poor Sasuke-kun sitting in there. She took a deep breath and sighed before walked deeper in the dark and calling his name.

* * *

"Sassssukee?". Nothing. "Sasuke-kuun?" She was sliding her fingers over the bars; "Sasuke-kun..it's me Saku-. Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist sending her flying and mashing into the bars. She quickly studderd out a "S-S-S-Sasuke-kun?" 

"Sakura, why are you here. Did Tsunade do this to you? I swear I'll-"

"No Sasuke-kun, I wanted to see you, I was so scared and-"

"Sakura, that was stupid."

"Sasuke-kun, use your fireball jutsu, I have a candle."

He nearly yanked the candle out of her hand, and quickly used chakra, or what was left of it, to light the candle. She finally saw him through the darkness and smiled. She slowly slipped her neon-green-finger nailed hand through the bars grabbing his shirt over the right shoulder, and using her super-strength, ripped it. Sasuke's eyes widened as she sighed happily, but suddenly she 'hn-ed' and licked her finger, and rubbed it over his pale skin. She let out a small chuckle "your curse mark, you could have covered in in makeup" Sasuke sent her a glare at this. _HIM_? An _UCHIHA_? Wearing _make-up_?!

"So Sasuke-kun…Orochimaru really is dead huh?"

"yeah""So-"

"Haruno, you have disappointed me once again."

* * *

AN:UH-OH! someones in troublee wonder who? 

haha read and review

RebeccaMayexox


	4. Chapter 4

-1Disclaimer- Nope, still don't own Naruto

* * *

Ch4- Forget your pride 

AN: I really like the way this story is going and I'm soo super excited that I'm on chapter 4! And I'm soo full of ideas for this!!!!!

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened, as she heard that voice. Tsunade was standing there, unbelievably pissed. 

"Well you two, since you both want to spend so much time with each other, your punishments will be simple, and fun for me actually. Sakura winced at this she knew what her teachers idea of 'fun' was, and it was all but. "But Tsunade-Sa-" "Don't. interrupt. me. Sakura." She sighed and looked at Sasuke, then looked back at her teacher.

"I will set up a nice little place right near my office, and you will both live there, together. This will go on until I think I can rekindle my trust for both of you again. There will be shocks on the door, that will know Sasuke's chakra patterns, meaning?"

She looked at them for the answers, but the two troubled 20's sat there, not daring to move their lips.

"MEANING, that Sasuke cannot leave without Sakura's, or anyone else I will put down's permission. So, Sakura, go home and pack, because starting tomorrow, you will see more than another than you can handle. Now Leave Sakura, I'm done talking to you."

Sasuke sighed as he watched sakura's small body run out of the jail cell. He was met with Tsunade grabbing him and pulling him up to the bars, so that they were face to face.

"You hurt her, or break her heart again and that will be it, no second chances, understand me? I swear to you Uchiha, I will kill you, you are so lucky that Sakura is my student, because if any other person came to me in the middle of the night- " She stopped herself and sighed, giving him one last look before walking away.

* * *

Sasuke sat backwards thinking about what had just happened. '_Sakura. What have we gotten ourselves into?…no what have I gotten you into? '_

He let out a long sigh. This should be an interesting 4 months.

* * *

AN: 

Yaayy! Chapter 4 is done! me and Krista (xxcomfortinthedarknessxx) have alot planned!

its gonna be AMAZERING!

rebeccamayexox


	5. Chapter 5

-1Disclaimer- I am slowly coming to realize that I am not the owner of Naruto..and its tearing me apart

* * *

AN: 

Thanks to the people who reviewed..hopefully this chapters better :D

* * *

Sakura woke up, and remembered what today was, she hopped up and quickly ran around her home and grabbed a whole bunch of clothes, rushing around her house, stuffing necessaries into her bag, stopping every once in a while, but then quickly picking other things up. She quickly heard a knock on her door. 

"Who is it?"

"Naruto"

"Oh, come in Naruto"

"Hi Sakura-Chan, watcha packin' for?"

Sakura let out a sigh and told her everything, about Sasuke, about the night, the jail, and their punishment. Naruto let out a little growl. "IS SHE STUPID? WHO KNOWS WHAT THE TEME COULD DO TO YOU! DATTEBAYO!" he was pumping his fist in the air and shaking it, Sakura watched as he continued his rant . "Naruto. You know he wont do anything, and we will be supervised at all times…wait, I said all this already…were you even listening to me before?" He looked at her and quickly scratched his head, before sighing and walking backwards, he knew that look in Sakura's eyes too well. "GOMEN!" "Narutoo…just shut up and help me pack, go to the kitchen and put some food away."

She watched his back slowly fade away into the kitchen.

* * *

An hour later they she was completely packed, and she began he walk with Naruto, of course had begged her for ramen, and she figured, why not? She wanted to buy some flowers at Ino's , and buy Sasuke a toothbrush and maybe some tomatoes. She sat down at Ichiraku's ramen shop and ordered a miso ramen, while Naruto was already on his 2nd bowl. "So Sakura-Chan" he half-slurped "are you scared?" "Scared? About what Sasuke?" 

"Yeah"

"No not really, you know I'm nervous but I checked, and Orochimaru is dead, Sasuke has no curse mark, and he was fine with me, you know just like the old Sasuke, so eh..im not too scared"

"That's good I guess…another bowl please"

"Man, Naruto slow down a little" she quickly changed the subject "will you come with me?"

"Huh?"

"To Tsunade-sama's"

"With you and teme?"

"yes Naruto with me and _Sasuke_"

"you know, after I go to Ino. I wanted to but some flowers maybe some cherry blossoms or something, just to make it look nice, because, this may be a new beginning for Sasuke-kun, that and I like cherry blossoms and I want them in the house.." she rambled on like this before Naruto paid the bill and they began walking. "Oh! Thanks Naruto"

"Heh, don't think about it Sakura-chan, there's Ino's lets go"

* * *

The two walked in, Sakura and Ino began chatting about the day, and they next 4 months while Naruto slowly began walking around, until his blue eyes caught a small bouquet of light purple orchids, they reminded him of Hinata's eyes, and quickly picked them up with a smile. 

"Oooh." Ino squealed "Who are those for Naruto?"

"just leave Naruto alone, pig"

"Shut up, forehead"

Naruto sighed while the girls fought, he let out a cough quickly, snapping the two girls out of their chatter, Naruto and Sakura quickly paid, and then slowly began walking towards the hokage's tower. They looked at each other with a sigh before walking into the tower. when they saw got to they office they stopped when that saw Sasuke, sitting down in a chair looking out a window.

"Hi Sasuke..kun.."

"Sakura"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

Naruto turned and looked at Sakura "you should go find the old women, tell her were here."

Sakura nodded and walked out. In a swoop Naruto had Sasuke by the collar, pushed against the wall and let out a growl "Hurt her again Sasuke, and I will kill you myself"

Sasuke looked emotionless as always, but nodded lightly and pushed Naruto off of him.

"don't think you're the first one to say that, Dobe, and I get the point, I wont do anything"

* * *

10 minutes later Sakura walked in with the hokage herself. She sighed and sat down at her place in the desk, before handing Naruto and Sakura a key. Sasuke glared at her, wondering if he can make a copy of the key.

* * *

Naruto smiled as they walked outside the tower, that's when Naruto decided to leave them, he said a terse goodbye to Sasuke, and had a mini conversation with Sakura, and as he was about to leave, she placed a small kiss on his cheek. 

"Thank you for everything Naruto - _Kuuuun_, good luck with Hinata-chan"

"thank you too, Sakura" he said before running off

* * *

AN: 

Yay! another chapter done, and im currently writing the next chapter! its amazing!

--

Kiba: Hey!

Me: Hi!

Kiba: am i in this story?

Me: you wish, kibbles n bits!

kiba: thats soo mean!

Me: you wanna see mean? wait to see what happens to itachi next chapter :D (it was mine and krista's idea ((haha nia, haha)) )

Sasuke: WHAT HAPPENS!

me: (whispers)

sasuke: YES! wait..wait NO! (dies)

itachi: read and review and it might save my life.

me- Probably not itachi :)


	6. Chapter 6

-1Disclaimer- my therapist says that the first step is admitting that I don't own Naruto. But I bask in the glory of knowing I own Kiba :D

AN:

I think I completed my goal because that was the longest chapter yet! Now it gets interesting!NIGHT/DAY ONE OF LOCKDOWNNN:P

* * *

Sakura could tell that something was bothering Sasuke, and as she grabbed the key out of her pocket and opened the door, Sasuke turned to her and sighed. 

"What was that for?"

"What was what for Sasuke-kun?"

"you kissed Naruto!"

"So? It was a kiss on the cheek!"

"Hn"

Sakura let out a small smile before quickly walking inside and shutting the door, leaving the Uchiha outside.

"Sakura..open the door, now"

Giggle "no Sasuke-kun" He growled

She quickly ran around, fixing the place up a little, and putting the flowers In a vase, she pulled out a small piece of paper that she drew on, she had made the Uchiha crest, and cut it out, she quickly pulled out some string, and hung it on the wall. She smiled at it before sighing, she put the cherry blossom flowers underneath the crest and then ran to the door and opened it.

Sasuke walked into the small apartment, and sighed. He looked around and shrugged, it wasn't that bad, it was no Uchiha manor, but it wasn't that bad.

"I got you some tomatoes and I got you a toothbrush, Sasuke-kun, um. I guess tomorrow we can get you some clothes but you can wear this for the night." and with that she pulled out something that would make Neji and Gaara scream like little girls, before taking off their clothes, shaving their heads and glomping lee (AN: O.O dayum that's scary)

"I mean it's a little bit..uhh..girly but I'm not going out anywhere and nobody is coming over. So you can where it tonight, until tomorrow, kay?"

"Why cant I wear this?" he pulled at his blood stained pirate-esque shirt.

"IT HAS OROCHIMARU'S BLOOD ALL OVER IT!"

And with that, he smirked

"I'm keeping it"

"no your not Uchiha!"

"it's a keepsake!"

"No its not ! that's sick!"

She jumped on him and struggled to rip his shirt off. He fought back, trying to push her off, but not hurt her too bad. "Just. Take. It. Off. Sasuke!"

"No! get off me! You're so annoying!"

"I'm 20, not 12!" she growled and got a sleeve off "that doesn't affect me anymore!"

He gave her a glare before speaking "I don't care what you say this is _my _shirt! I'm not wearing that girl crap over there!"

She quickly got on his knees and pulled, until the shirt ripped and she went flying backwards, stumbling onto a chair with a grin, waving into in the air like a flag, until she realized what was all over it let out an 'eep' and threw it on the ground.

Sasuke pouted and Sakura stopped her gloating and looked at him. He looked so cute, like a little kid, and he looked hot, without his shirt.

"now that my _ONLY _shirt is ruined, I'm not wearing one"

"oh yes you are! Until tomorrow when we go shopping"

"I have no money, borrow one of Naruto's for me"

"He's out, just wear it" She quickly walked over and put the shirt over his head. Sasuke glared until he saw the wall, and the small Uchiha crest over the cherry blossoms. He slowly slid her tank top over his abs, it was tight, but it wasn't that bad, I mean looking in her suitcase it could have been much worse, considering the white tank top with the cherries, and the rhinestone words in the front 'don't ya wish your girlfriend was hot like me' , and then 'don't cha?' in the back.(AN: I couldn't do it Krista!) He twitched when he saw it but the black tank top had one thing he could not stand, a pink flower on the side. But his hand can cover it, he guessed.

"Sakura, where are we going to sleep?"

"What time is it?"

"11 p.m."

Sakura looked around, and saw a small door, which she opened to see a small bed. She growled and her inner cursed Tsunade, then quickly thought about it with hearts in her eyes and then keeled over squealing.

"I'll sleep on the floor Sakura, you take the bed"

"Okay, but tomorrow I sleep on the floor and you sleep on the bed"

"hn"

She sighed and threw some blankets down to him, and with a sigh, they bid each other goodnight, and fell asleep.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING (fastest night ever!) 

Sakura woke up to see Sasuke rolled up in a small bundle on the floor. She quickly got out of bed, and walked around him to the kitchen to make breakfast. When she got there she pulled out the tomatoes she bought, and began thinly slicing them, and sprinkling them with salt and some pepper, before making oniguri and rice balls. She left them on the table and walked back into their room to make her bed, little did she know Sasuke was awake, and he wanted revenge. (AN: oh em gee Sasuke let the shirt go!) He quickly grabbed her and threw her onto the bed and smacked her over the head with a pillow, before walking away.

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

Hearing the 'hn' she smiled "Nice shirt!"

* * *

After breakfast the two began their walk to a small store to buy Sasuke some clothes. Sasuke always had his hand covering the damn pink flower, kami forbid anyone saw the Uchiha prodigy in girl's clothes. Once they walked into the store he quickly grabbed a plain black t-shirt and shoved it into her face. "Buy this, now" but it was too late because he heard an all too familiar voice drenched with sarcasm 

"Hey Kisame, look at that hot gu-girl over there"

"Oh I see her Itachi, I like the flower on the shirt."

"I want a piece of that"

"Wanna help me restore my clan baybeh?" (AN: bad Itachi!)

Sasuke felt his eye twitch and he shoved the shirt into her face more. But it was too late, Itachi and Kisame were directly behind them. Kisame in hysterics, and Itachi with an evil smirk on his face. "Soo Ototo!" he said with a chuckle "Has the pedophile rubbed off on you? I mean first the bow now this?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura cursing her for ripping his shirt. She bit her lip and sighed. She could see he was struggling and before she knew it her mouth starting blurting words.

"He's only wearing it because I ripped his only shirt off him! that's why! And you. Your wearing purple nail polish!" She squealed before jumping before an embarrassed Sasuke, who finally let it click in his mind. He gave his brother a smug look and a raised eyebrow before letting out a "jealous? Your little brother, your Ototo, is doing better than you! What now weasel boy?! Nyah!"

(AN:OOC much?)

He watched with a grin as Itachi had a mini heart attack and ran out of the store. He decided to compensate for the embarrassment, she would stitch the emblems onto his shirts. He smiled And began piling black clothes into her arms.

"Pick another color, Sasuke-kun"

"Fine then" he dropped a grey shirt onto her.

"That's not what I meant, pick blue, or like, white just one? Kay?"

He sighed and took a black shirt out, and then quickly switched them for a blue and a white shirt. "That's all Sakura, and when I get to do another mission I will pay you back"

"Don't worry about it Sasuke-kun, its on me, just make sure to give me my shirt in one piece"

"Aa"

She paid the cashier, and Sasuke threw the shirt off and into the bag, and pulled out the first black one, putting it on with a smirk.

"your lucky Sakura, because of this I'm not gonna kill you tonight"

Sakura stopped walking and stood there in shock. "Sakura, relax I was kidding." She let out a nervous laugh and continued walking. The two both had to deal with screaming fans as they walked through the town. Sasuke's fan girls were crying, and Sakura's fan boys were on their knees, begging Sakura to change her mind, to leave the Uchiha. But they quickly walked back into the house, closing the door behind them, and finishing their first day together.

They both say down thinking:

'_Maybe this wont be as bad as I thought'_

_

* * *

_

* * *

_AN:_

_And that's chapter 6 folks! i think i was cute! and i actually made itachi completely diffferent then i was origionally going to, because, it was just to mean lol. but i like this chapter! and i want that shirttt!_

_me: so it wasnt that bad_

_Itachi: why mock the nailpolish?_

_Me: becuase.._

_Itachi: kiba wears make up_

_kiba: its not makeup! its just not..ugh..its face paint!_

_itachi: you clown!_

_Me: i will make you both wear pink tutus and run around konaha singing hairspray!!_

_itachi and kiba: im sorry master! (bows)_

_Me:_

_THATS RIGHT! NOW READ AND REVIEW:D_

_xoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

-1Disclaimer- I don't and never will own Naruto.

Kiba: -cries-

Me- why are you crying?

Kiba: because it's so sad!

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning to the same shock, she was still not used to seeing Sasuke sleeping on the floor. He was curled into a small ball and Sakura couldn't help but smile at the Uchiha. She slowly and silently got out of the bed and tip-toed over to the kitchen, slowly closing the door, she sprinted to the kitchen and began cooking their breakfast. She had gotten better at cooking over the years, and she was happy that Sasuke never missed one day of breakfast, and even though they ate in silence, he still showed up at 8:00 every morning.

Sakura placed the dishes on the table with a little smile. Her inner was screaming about how it was almost like they were married!, but Sakura ignored her and kept working, she glanced at the clock. 7:59...

Sasuke walked in and sighed, he quickly took his seat and looked at her.

"Good morning, Sasuke"

He ignored her

"Sasuke?"

Nothing

"Sasuke-kun?"

"hn?"

The rest of their meal was silent, and Sasuke decided he wanted to train outside after breakfast. But as he opened his mouth to tell Sakura to open the door, she was gone.

Sakura was going to wash the dishes, but she suddenly remembered that Tsunade had told her to read this big medical book, since she was currently suspended from her job at the hospital, so she dropped the dishes in the sink and left the room. She came out a few minutes later, lugging the book and then jumping onto the couch and opening the book, she got comfortable and sighed happily "Page 1.…"

"Sakura get up and open the door"

She was trying t concentrate, and she ignored his attempts to get her up. "Open the door now, I want to train"

She was nodding her head while he talked, oblivious to all he was saying. She forgot about the shocks on the door, and kept reading, slowly growing angrier as Sasuke kept irking her. She tried to concentrate on an unfamiliar word, until the book was yanked out of her hands.

"Sasuke, give it back now"

"Open the door"

"that book Is much more important than your training"

"I doubt it"

"Give it to me"

"Hn"

Sakura growled, and Sasuke smirked at her reaction. Until he suddenly found himself under a pissed off Sakura, yanking at her book. He let out a chuckle and pulled the book, making her stumble, but in the end she used her super strength to grab her book back. She sprinted into their bedroom and closed the door, quickly jumping onto their bed backwards. Sasuke soon burst through the door and glared at her. He crawled next to her on the bed, leaving their faces inches apart. "please Sakura-chaann, its really important and you can sit outside and watch me train" Her eyes widened at his words, and she blushed and quickly nodded her head. Dashing past him and swinging the door open, pushing him out and then slamming it. She slowly walked over to a chair and sunk into it, giving Sasuke a quick glance before smiling as Sasuke began his training. She couldn't help but think '_everything is perfect' _and continued reading.

After a chapter or two Sakura couldn't stand it, and she put down the book, and folded her hands under her chin, observing Sasuke, soaking in the sight of him, her large green eyes following him intently. Sasuke slowly began walking over to her.

"Yes?"

Sakura blinked before stuttering "w-what?"

"you were staring at me"

"N-No I wasn't, I was looking at the trees behind yo-"

"Train with me Sakura. That is if you're not scared"

She giggled before walking over to him, and they both got into their fighting stances before seeing two flashes of blonde. Ino tackled Sasuke and Naruto tackled Sakura. They both shoved the blondes off, and the tension grew thick.

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Forehead"

"Pig"

They all stared at each other before Naruto grabbed Hinata, who let out a little "hi" before pushing Naruto gently. Then the two groups split up, Naruto and Sasuke went to train, no doubt, and the 3 girls walked into the living room to talk about things.

* * *

The 2 guests sat down on the large black couch , and Sakura suddenly walked out with 3 cups of tea before plopping down onto the matching ottoman and looking at Ino, who let out a small sigh . "Don't tell Shikamaru." they gave her an odd look.

"that i'm 2 months preg-"

Ino soon found herself tackled, while her two friends were screaming like schoolgirls and yelling out "congratulations" to the shocked kunoicihi. Ino quickly snapped out of her daze and turned to Hinata "And you, you said you had some big news? Well?"

She let out a little "w-w-well" and the two girls knew it was important, Hinata had stopped stuttering a while ago. "you were there when Naruto bought me those flowers? Well he told me to take them out a the wrapper and…and inside them was a-"

_CRASH!_

"DOBE!"

"TEME"

The three girls quickly turned their heads to the door before looking at Hinata, begging her to finish her sentence .

"A ring"

Her two friends were screaming and jumping all over her, and as soon as they finished Hinata and Sakura ran to the door, not expecting what they saw.

A tree was uprooted, and the nicely planted flowers were crushed, and was that her medical book on fire?! All of the chairs were broken, and the table was split in half. She clenched her fists "SASUKE UCHIHA!!!"

Hinata ran to Naruto and pulled him by the arm, quickly telling Sakura that Naruto "will help fix this" before pulling the two blondes out the door, silently scolding the kyuubi-holder.

Sasuke simply listened while Sakura ranted about their yard. He tried to reassure her with "I'm only gonna ruin it again anyway" and "your so annoying" and of course "you are overreacting ,its perfectly fine" and then the icing on the cake "I'm not fixing it"

But it didn't stop her. In Sasuke's mind it was just some weeds and some plastic, what was she so hurt about? He wasn't mad, and it was his exactly as much as it was hers, but she was still talking, getting angrier, and was that a tear? Sasuke groaned and then had an epiphany. He lightly put his arm on her shoulder and placed a light kiss on her cheek, before walking through the now-open door and announcing he was taking a shower. She walked dreamily into the house and closed the door, as she locked it her knees gave out and she slid down the door, running a pale finger over her lips. _Sasuke-kun kissed me._

Little did they know a pair of sharingan eyes were watching them, and laughing.

"So little Ototo, you really do love this girl?"

Sakura pulled herself up and walked slowly into the bedroom, quickly changing and curling up onto the bed, reading over Tsunade's medical journals, until she fell asleep.

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the black suede couch, looking at the tea-filled cups and sighing, he folded his hands under his chin and thought about what he just did. ' _do I really like Sakura? I mean there were hundreds of things I could have done..but I kissed her? Why did I kiss her?'_

Suddenly he heard a thump and looked up to see his brothers standing on their coffee table, a smug look gracing his handsome features.

"Itachi? Why and how are you in here?"

"you know, ototo, I hate that pink haired girl"

"who asked you"

"because her hair is pink"

"huh?"

"I mean think about it ototo, pink"

"so what?"

"What two colors make pink?"

"White and red…."

"what is white and red"

"oh.no. it all makes sense now! "

They stared at each other for about 10 minutes before Sasuke told him to leave. Itachi kicked over a teacup and laughed until he saw Sasuke pull out a small vile and hold it up to Itachi's face. Itachi's eyes followed the purple liquid slosh around in the tube. He quickly touched the doorknob, and all of his chakra was sucked out of him and into the pink glowing doorknob.

"Open the door"

"cant"

"why?"

"Hokage's punishment, I cant leave, cant open the door"

"who can?"

"Sakura"

"where is she"

"hn"

"hn"

"HN"

"HN"

Sakura woke up and walked out the door, she let out a small sigh and walked towards the couch, until she saw the second Uchiha. She stopped walking abruptly and stared at the two, they were standing next to each other, just staring at the doorknob, both obviously wanting to make the other grab it. But Sakura just stood there, wishing she had a camera.

"Sasuke, go wake pinky up"

"what? Now your calling her pinky?"

"your big brother commands you"

"hn"

Sasuke looked away and saw Sakura, and blushed lightly at how cute she looked. Her eyes were half opened, and she was wearing baggy pants and a tank top, and her long hair was in two pigtails, that just reached her shoulder blades.

"What's going on Sasuke-kun?"

"open the door so he can leave"

She looked at Itachi and walked over nervously, and slowly reached her hand out and opened the door, and Itachi grabbed the nail polish from Sasuke and ran. Leaving the two confused. But Sasuke pushed the bottom of the door with his foot, and it closed with a small slam. He looked at Sakura, who was obviously confused.

"Don't ask me, I don't know either"

She eyed him gently, was he planning to run away? To leave her again? She felt her face turning red, and her eyes watering. She walked past him, and began piling the dishes onto each other, and walking into the kitchen, leaving Sasuke to pick up the broken one.

* * *

And that was chapter 7...hmm i think its getting interesting..and i'm beginning chapter 8..it should be intersting from whats in mind -laughs evily-...and the whole pink thing is a joke with my friends becuase the uchiha crest is red and white and like red whitepink

naurto cast- oooh it all makes sence now

sasuke- exactly!

Me- yes read and review becuase they make me happy and INSPIRE me!

xoxo

Rebeccamaye


	8. Chapter 8

-1Disclaimer- I think this is soo stupid because if by some magical chance I owned Naruto I would have no need to put any of this on a fan site! It would happen in the show:D

-

* * *

-

Sasuke walked into the kitchen to see Sakura sniffling. He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder, but she would not look at him. He grabbed her shoulder and she quickly dodged him and was standing behind him.

"why are you crying?"

"what was Itachi doing here?"

"as I've said before I don't know"

Sakura was trying to believe him, really trying, but deep down she wanted to run to Tsunade and tell her what she thought she saw. But all of a sudden she heard Sasuke mumble something before sitting on the couch and pouting. She broke out of her thoughts and walked over to the couch and sat next to him. They both turned and stared into each others eyes.

"don't lie to me Sasuke. you've betrayed me once already"

His eyes opened and returned to their half-lidded state.

"hn"

She let out a sigh, before continuing "I'm not going to allow you to leave here Sasuke" her voice was shaky "to leave me"

He looked at her again her words actually hurt him, and he sighed and got up.

"Fine then, don't believe me"

She was at a loss for words. So she decided on "hungry?"

He nodded and she stood up. He gave her a little hug and she mumbled into his neck "please Sasuke."

He gently nodded again. "Just stop,ok crybaby?" she laughed a little and then decided.

"wanna go get ramen?"

He just shrugged and they both went into separate rooms to get dressed. She gently opened the door and the two of them set out to Ichiraku's. On the way they bumped into Ino and Shikamaru, Sasuke let out a small congratulatory 'hn' before they kept walking. But of course they met up with Naruto and Hinata, who were staring into each other's eyes,

as the two sat down and ordered ramen to go. Sakura smiled at them before whispering the news into Sasuke's ear. He looked at her and shrugged before tapping Naruto on the shoulder.

"hey, Dobe, how rude are you? I mean we just sat down here and you ignore us?"

Naruto simply looked at him and then turned back around. Sakura placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder and smiled. But Sasuke was on a mission to make Naruto look bad. He would not fail, so he leaned closer and whispered to Naruto "Sakura's pregnant" and basked in the glory of Naruto falling out of his stool and spilling his ramen everywhere. Sasuke laughed and grabbed their order, grabbed Sakura, screamed 'just kidding' and began running. Sakura looked at him and asked "what did you tell him"

"nothing"

All of a sudden they bumped into Naruto and Hinata. "SAKURA -CHAN! Tell me it isn't true! You're not pregnant with the TEME'S KID. Are ya?"

Sakura nearly fell over, but Sasuke caught her and looked at Naruto.

"I said I was kidding"

And for the first time in a while, Sasuke actually smiled.

* * *

1 MONTH LATER!

Sakura and Sasuke were sitting outside in the recovering backyard. It was dark, and the two were laying on a blanket, just looking at the stars and talking. Over the past few weeks Sakura noticed a change in Sasuke. He was smiling more, laughing more, and talking more, and Sakura loved it. It seemed that everyone in Konoha was rebuilding their trust for the Uchiha. Even Tsunade was giving him low-ranked missions, and he completed them all perfectly, but of course Tsunade was always on guard, and was constantly trying to convince Sakura not to let her guard down.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?" she turned on her side and looked at him.

"Do you trust me?"

"of course I do Sasuke. Why wouldn't I?"

"because of 8 years ag-"

"can we not talk about this?"

"you always avoid the subject, and I want to talk about it"

Sakura moved away and tried to get up, but Sasuke had a firm grip on her arm, so she sat back down and looked at him. He explained to her why he left, and how the training was. He told her about the day he killed the two of

And how great it felt to finally have his revenge. She eyed him gently before she began speaking. She told him about training under Tsunade and how close she had gotten to everyone, especially Naruto. Sasuke growled when he heard this. He couldn't bear to hear about his Sakura being with the Dobe. But the conversation grew tense when she began sobbing. She was telling him about how scared she was when Shikamaru's team came back without him, and tears slowly began rolling down her face. Until she felt his arm being wrapped around her shoulders, bringing her close into a small hug. After a few seconds he let her go and quickly brought a hand up and held her chin. "Sakura. I'm sorry. I know what I did, and I wont, I wont leave here again, just stop crying." He sighed and looked at her, she gave him a small smile before laying down, and curling up to him. Slowly they both fell asleep.

NEXT MORNING.

"TEME! SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sasuke growled _yeah this is the voice I want to hear when I wake up in the..what is that on my arm? _he eyed the pink strands of hair on his arm _oh, its just Sakura's hair…wait what?' _he looked down and saw none other than Haruno Sakura, curled up into a ball. Then he looked over and saw Naruto, in complete shock, his eye twitching, and Hinata behind him, nudging Naruto telling him to come back later. Sasuke gently moved Sakura, and covered her with his side of the blanket before stomping over to the confused ninja.

"what do you want this early in the morning, Dobe?"

"morning? Teme its almost 12."

He sighed before walking over to Sakura, he leaned down and shook her. She mumbled a little, but didn't move. He leaned closer and whispered something in her ear, and she jumped up and backed away.

"all I was trying to say was wake up, its almost 12"

She looked at him with wide eyes, before walking over to him, and whispered into his ear, and he blushed and pushed her away, and they both laughed gently. Naruto and Hinata stood there, looking at each other, and looking at the two, before realizing that they were confused,

"So, do you two want ramen?" said Naruto.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with that **'please-no,-not-again' **face. But Sakura gave him a little smile before letting out a little "sure, we would love to" and dragging him out through the thick white fence.

It was the same routine as always, they ordered the same thing, and Naruto and Sasuke argued, Sakura hit them both, Hinata blushed, they ate, they left.

But something was different tonight, Sasuke told Sakura that he wanted to walk a different way, so after 5 minutes of pouting, Sasuke got his way, and the two of them walked through a park. Sakura smiled, this was the park near the jail, and she smiled at him, and locked arms with him, before leaning her head on his shoulder. In her mind, she knew what was going to happen, he would push her off and call her annoying in 3..2...2...1?

She smiled a little bit, this is one time she could admit she was wrong. _'thank kami, it was now'_ she thought before looking up and Sasuke. He had his normal emotionless face on, but what was that? A light pink blush crawled over his face. She giggled at him, and they kept walking until they saw the dark black building in front of them. Sakura walked along it, running her hand over the wall of the jail. "this place is so creepy, Sasuke-kun. I mean I know it's supposed to be scary, but.." she stopped and looked at Sasuke, who was still looking forward and walking. They walked in silence, until they reached the house. Sakura pulled out her key and opened the door, before letting him in, and closing it. She looked at Sasuke as he walked into the kitchen.

Sasuke sighed and sat down and laid his arms on the kitchen table. He was about to get up when he heard.

_Crash!_

_Scream!_

He bolted through the kitchen door to find Sakura standing on the couch screaming.

"Sakura!? What's the matter?"

She began pointing at a small spider crawling across the floor. Sasuke gave her a weird look, before walking over and stomping on it.

"is that all?"

She nodded her head and sat down, scanning the room for more spiders. She was perfectly fine before- "Sakura don't move"

She froze and shut her eyes before letting out a long line of 'kuso's Sasuke gently ran his fingers up her arms in a crawling motion

[AN: trust me. It feels like a bug's crawling on you)

and stopped when she opened her eyes and screamed. She wanted to see her attacker, and when she saw Sasuke's two fingers she bit him. Sasuke let out a small scream and tried to free his fingers. Sakura finally let him go before squealing "never do that to me again, Uchiha!" He let out a little laugh and the two of them sat down together.

* * *

AN:

Chapter 8..and i gotta tell you, im proud of myself, but say while you, my favorite reviewer is reading this and are like "i would be so happy if, my favorite author, rebeccamayexox would do (insert idea here) in the next chapter!"

then do it! inspire me! becuase i have an idea, but i want a few more chapters inbetween! so if you want me to update sooner, and not kill my friends for not giving me ideas, review with your ideas!

me: or i'll shoot kiba!

kiba: what noo! what about itachi!?

me: him and gaara too! so ya better review:D


	9. Chapter 9

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything in the show…GOSH!

AN: thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it, and it makes my day soo much better to read them :D

* * *

Sakura let out a small sigh. She was alone for a week because Sasuke had a mission. He would coming home today. She remembered the day Sasuke had finally gotten that decent mission, and she let out a giggle as she remembered his face as Tsunade went over the details.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Sasuke and Sakura were sitting down in Tsunade's office. She was listening to the two talk about the past month, and Tsunade could clearly see a drastic change in the Uchiha, but she didn't comment on it. Instead she cleared her throat and let out "I didn't call you here to chat, you two. Now I have something important to say" she knew they were getting nervous, and she loved it. She figured they would be more exited and she smiled "Uchiha, I know your missions have been, well, simple, so I've decided, that you will have a mission, starting tomorrow morning." his eyes lit up at her comment "you will be going to Suna, Gaara had reported some runaway nins, and they need some assistance. Will you accept this miss-"_

_Sasuke stood up and screamed "YES!" Sakura looked up at him as he sunk back into his chair. "hn, I mean, yes, lady Tsunade.". Tsunade smirked before Sasuke grabbed Sakura and ran out of the office._

* * *

She let out a little sigh, things were to quiet without him. She got up and walked over to the bathroom, she walked over to the small white bathtub and turned the water on. She poured some bath gel into the water before walking back into the living room and began organizing the room, trying to waste time for the water to fill up. 

KNOCK KNOCK

She let out a little sigh and opened the door. There was Sasuke, all clad in his ninja gear. She smiled and welcomed him home with a small hug. She let out a little sigh. "I. um. Ran you a bath," she said with a little sigh, he was clearly stressed, and she could wait until later. He gave her a small thank you before stomping past her and into the bathroom.

An hour later Sasuke walked out with steam slowly leaking out from behind him. Sakura was laying on the floor, near the lit fireplace, her feet were slowly kicking through the air, she was groaning and flipping through a medical journal. Sasuke looked at her gently, she looked so peaceful, and it calmed him down. He let out a little sigh and sat down on the couch. She turned around and smiled at him, before closing the book and sitting next to him on the floor. "so, Sasuke, how was it?" Sasuke didn't answer his mind was screaming 'where is my suffix! I want my suffix back!'. She eyed him gently, and quickly pulled herself up next to him. "are you injured or something?" nothing

"Sasuke-kun? Are you ok?"

"hn"

She sighed and stood up. She closed the doors to the fireplace, and stared aimlessly into it as the fire died down into ashes.

After a few minutes Sasuke looked at her "cold in here, huh?"

She sighed "heat doesn't work. I'm going to take a shower."

He nodded at her and she receded into the bathroom.

When she walked out she was rubbing her head with a towel. It was almost 12, and as Sasuke saw her he stood up, her eyelids were drooping and she was swaying a little. "tired"

She nodded and the two walked into the bedroom. He ruffled her hair. "you sure you wanna sleep with wet hair? We have no heat"

"I'll be fine, don't you worry"

She decided that he deserved the bed, and she curled up into the blankets and was quickly asleep. Sasuke sighed, why did he feel this was around her? One thing he was sure of, he did NOT love Sakura Haruno. Not at all. Well, Maybe. Just A little bit. He sighed and rolled on his back, kicking some of the blankets off him, he fell asleep.

The next morning Sasuke woke up to a weird fuzzy thing on his arm. He looked down, pink? What is pink here? Oh, just Sakura's hair, not a big deal. Wait..why is Sakura in my bed? He moved his arm slightly, and looked down, yes it definitely was Sakura. He rolled over onto his side and he noticed that she was sniffling and shivering. He let out a 'hn'. He was right, she had caught a cold. Before he could do anything, she curled up into his chest and mumbled something that he didn't understand. He pulled the blankets over her and quickly wrapped his arms around her small shoulders. As she snuggled deeper into his chest, he couldn't help but think 'if we were together, is this what it would be like every morning?' But his thoughts were cut off by a lightly coughing Sakura. She quickly sat up and looked at him in shock and embarrassment "I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun, its just the floor was so cold, and. it's just you looked so warm and I wanted to be warm too!" Sasuke looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she was blushing madly, and Sasuke quickly got out of the bed and turned to her, placing his hands onto her shoulders and pushing her back gently, before pushing the hair off of her forehead and placing his lips onto them.

"well , at least you don't have a fever, Sakura."

She sighed a little, that was good news . Sasuke left the room and came back a few minutes later with a carton of instant ramen and placed it into her hands. She looked at him, and at the ramen, then back at him.

"thank you Sasuke-kun" he nodded and left the room again, and she slowly began to eat the noodles out of the ramen, when Sasuke came back with two pills and a glass of water, she swallowed them both in one shot, drank the water, and finished off the ramen.

The rest of the week went on like that, Sasuke waiting on Sakura, Sakura apologizing, coughing, and sneezing, but Sasuke was smart, he doubled up on vitamins so he could be with her, and was constantly giving her medicine, soup, and juices. Before the weekend was over she was back to her original health.

The next evening they were sitting in the living room again, the fire was blazing, and they were just chatting before a loud melody of knocking came through the door, all thanks to the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja, Naruto, with Hinata in tow, and Shikamaru, with a 3 month pregnant Ino, and a newly engaged Neji with Tenten

"OPEN THE DOOR!" screamed the two blondes.

"TEME!"

"FOREHEAD!"

The four brunettes quickly tried to hush them, but they were defeated.

Naruto then screamed "wait! Waiiit!!! I have a key!"

Sasuke glared at the door and looked at Sakura, who shrugged and waited for the door to open, and it did, with an unbelievably loud slam, and the small crowd gathered into the living room. Sasuke glared at them, he was supposed to ask her something important tonight, and they were clearly ruining her plans. He glared at them as Sakura happily spoke to her friends about Ino's pregnancy, Tentens's engagement, and Hinata's wedding, she couldn't help but be a little jealous, they're friends were in love, and they were happy, but where would Sakura be when the punishment was over? Her life would pick up right where she left it, and she wanted something else in her life, and it was Uchiha Sasuke she wanted. She glanced over at him, he was pouting and had his arms crossed as he talked to Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru. She smiled at him, he was acting so childish. She walked over to him and sighed.

"Sasuke-kun, can you help me with something in the kitchen?"

He 'hn'ed and got up and followed her into the kitchen.

"listen Sasuke-kun, I know that they weren't invited but they just wanted to see us, so don't be mad, k?"

"why? You were mad"

"Huh?"

"when you found out that Neji and Tenten were engaged, you looked at me and you were mad, I saw you"

"I was not"

He smirked at her and look a step toward her, and she took a step backwards. They did this until her back was against the wall, he put his mouth next to her ear and whispered "I intend to marry you Sakura Haruno, when we get out of here in two months, what do you say?"

She slid down the wall and winked at him crawling to the door.

"when I get the proposal I want, I will consider it" she said standing up as Sasuke grabbed her and kissed her cheek "I love you, Sakura, and I would be happy if you would marry me, so will you?"

She kissed him gently "much better, Uchiha, I will"

* * *

AN: 

I decided on leaving it here. So coming up in the next chapter is..telling their friends about the engagement! Still up for any ideas! Because I got one from my favorite reviewer Jill-kun, and it will happen, but there wont be any lemons in this story! But I've decided that I will not review until I get 5 ideas for the next chapter. Because I don't wanna put this on hiatus but it seems to be aiming that way D: _**SO 5 IDEAS! PUT THEM IN YOUR REVIEWS!!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

-1Disclaimer- no own Naruto!

* * *

OMG! I decided to use all of the reviews, kinda combine them into the story! Thanks for the reviews, but I would especially like to thank: 

**0 bloodrose 0**

**sock monkeys**

**Whodoyouthink**

For their great ideas!!

**But anyways……..**

* * *

LAST TIME ON '_DAYS OF OUR NINJAS'_…I-I mean. 'Forget your pride' 

"_**when I get the proposal I want, I will consider it" she said standing up as Sasuke grabbed her and kissed her cheek "I love you, Sakura, and I would be happy if you would marry me, so will you?"**_

_**She kissed him gently "much better, Uchiha, I will"

* * *

**_

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke had walked back into the room together. As Sasuke opened his mouth to announce their engagement, Sakura screamed out "LETS GO OUT TONIGHT!!!" and Sasuke just looked at her, and she bit her lip and shook her head before whispering in his ear, "I don't want to tell them yet".

Sasuke just nodded.

All of their guests agreed and they were soon out the door. They were headed to 'Tenshi' a new bar that opened in town.

Tenshi was a small, bar with a few tables, everything in the place was a light blue, and it was open pretty late, so they all sat down at one table (2 tables put together) and began ordering. And Naruto, being Naruto, decided to challenge all of the guys to a drinking contest. Sasuke was the first to accept, exclaiming that 'the Dobe couldn't beat him, because he was the best', so next was Neji, because he wanted to beat the Uchiha, and Shikamaru wanted to drink anyway, and it wouldn't be 'troublesome' if he won.

So about 9 drinks in, they were all pretty tipsy. Sasuke was slurring, along with Neji, Naruto was laughing at nothing, and practically groping Hinata, which didn't go unnoticed by Neji, who quickly began slurring insults. And Shikamaru? He was half asleep. But the 4 girls were hysterical. They had never really seen them like this. Lee, yes, but not the others.

Naruto was trying to fight off Neji, who was leaning over Tenten trying to hit him. Tenten was trying to restrain him. Hinata was trying to dodge her fiancée's hands, as well as her cousin's, Ino was laughing at Shikamaru, but her mood suddenly grew sour as Shikamaru looked at her up and down, and slurred out "Damn, Ino, you got really fat".

And Sasuke and Sakura? They were making out. Sakura smirked to herself. '_He's hot when he's drunk' ._

All of a sudden all the fighting stopped when Naruto screamed out "TEME!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SAKURA-CHAN?!"

Sasuke moved Sakura and stood up proudly, slurring like an idiot.

"Sh-shaddup Dobe. I do whatever I want to Sakura cuz' she's gon' marry me! And were gon' have lotsa kids, 2 million, all named Sasuke!"

Everyone stopped. Sakura smacked the back of his head knocking him out of his drunken rambling. He sat back down and viewed everyone attacking Sakura.

"Is it true Sakura-chan?" - Hinata

"YOU AND TEME!?!" -Naruto

"Forehead, you finally did it!" - Ino

"congrats" - Tenten

Unrecognizable words - Neji and Shikamaru.

" 2 million babies in one yeaar! Babies everywhere, an' Naruto you gon' be the uncle! Uncle Naruto, they'll call you! - Sasuke

She smacked Sasuke again, and quickly said "yes we are engaged, keep it down, kay? I don't want all of Konoha to hear"

But it was too late, for a blur of green came through the window.

"MY BEAUTIFUL BLOSSOM! TELL ME IT ISNT TRUE!"

"Oh, Hi Lee, yeah it-"

"She's my almost-wife, so go away….greenie!"

All the guys laughed , especially Neji.

"SO UNYOUTHFUL! DON'T WORRY MY BLOSSOM! I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE TO SAVE YOU"

She gave him a small smile "thanks, Lee, that's very-"

She stopped as Sasuke grabbed at her. She glared at him before looking back at Lee, "nice."

Lee silently sulked, and walked away, mumbling about "unyouthfulness" and "there's always Gai-Sensei."

After all of the commotion was done, the guys went back to their drinking, and the girls all stared at Sakura. She knew she was about to get attacked with questions so she took a long, deep breath and spoke: "he did it today, right before we left, he just asked, I said yes, and I don't know when it's gonna happen!!"

She girls looked shocked, she had just answered every one of there questions.

After about an hour, they all decided to go home. The winner of the contest? Neither of them. They all drank the same, and then passed out, (with some help of their girlfriends.) So they waited until they came to. And they slowly began to drag their guys out of the bar.

As Sakura walked (dragged) Sasuke home, he didn't say a word, until they got home, then he wouldn't shut up.

"Hey Sakura?"

"yes?"

Laughing.

"Sakura?"

"yes.."

"Uh..is your hair always pink?"

"yes."

"Hey Sakura?"

"YES?"

"do you love me?"

"of course I do"

"Hey Saaaakuraaaa"

"What?"

"I love you too"

"go to bed,Sasuke"

"KUN"

She looked at him. His arms were crossed and he was pouting. He mumbled out "its kun, Sasuke-kun"

She smiled and helped him up "whatever you say, Sasuke-kun"

She let him sleep on the bed that night.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING! 

Sasuke woke up before Sakura. His head was pounding, and he felt like he was going to throw up. He called out silently for Sakura, but she didn't answer. So he picked up his pillow and chucked it at her head. She woke up and yelled "Sasuke! What was that fo-"

He 'shh'ed her, and she grinned. She stood up, kicked the blankets and sat down next to him. "Poor baby, my poor wittle Sasuke-kun, that's what 15 drinks will do to you"

He glared at her before mumbling "sixteen, can you do something about it?"

She nodded, and he was expecting her to heal him, but instead he heard: "but i'm not going to"

He growled at her, and turned around, but grunted when the sunlight hit his eyes "I took care of you when you were sick. And for what? For you to just watch me suffer"

"oh please, spare me the guilt trip" she quickly channeled her chakra into her hands, and placed them over his head, until he felt the pain go away, then he pushed her hands off. Her eyes widened for a second, and her whole face changed. She quickly began fiddling with her shirt. '_is he using me_?' "hn, well, your welcome"

He just looked at her and 'hn'ed before she gently placed a kiss on his cheek, and walked out. He got up after her, and followed her.

"where are you going?"

Nothing

He looked at her oddly, still trying to keep his cool, he tried to talk to her again, but she didn't answer, and he growled. She opened the door all the way, and leaned her back against it, just looking outside. He walked over to her gently. "what are you doing?"

She ignored him again. And he stomped over in front of her, looking down at her. But she simply kept staring into the blue sky.

"Sasuke, if your going to leave, then go, now is your chance"

"what are you talking about?"

He grabbed her arm, and closed the door with it.

"stop talking like that, your being stupid"

She looked away from him, and shut her eyes.

"i'm sorry."

"but I do want to leave"

She gave him a confused look. Until he spoke again.

"we're running out of food"

She swatted at him and laughed "don't scare me like that Sasuke"

He mumbled something under his breath, and she jumped on his back.

"Whatever you say Sasuke-Kuuuun!"

* * *

AN: 

YAY! Hooray for crazy drunk Sasuke! hooray for mood swings! hooray for me finally writing another chapter! HOOOORAAAY:D

Once again thanks to all my reviewers, and as always, I am accepting ideas!

NEXT CHAPTER!

Grocery shopping! (insert scary music and lightning)

READ AND REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

-1AN:

And here is chapter 11! I am in LOVE with this story! And I love all of my reviews! They really make my day to read, and remember, Kiba is always watching you. :D

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura slowly walked down the quiet street, arms locked  
together, Sakura leaning her head on his shoulder, and Sasuke, with a  
light pink blush across his handsome face. The market wasn't too far  
away, and it was such a nice evening, and they didn't want to wait until  
tomorrow

(Sasuke wanted his tomatoes, and he wanted them now).

So they continued along in silence.

When they finally got to the market, they let go of each other, and walked with their own carts into separate isles. Sakura gently picked out necessities, and a few tomatoes, they were on sale, and she figured that Sasuke would like them. So she lingered down the aisles, stopping in the baby needs and cereals, she smiled as she walked past the diapers, and bottles, she gave a little smile, Until she saw Sasuke's cart.

"s-s-sasuke-kun? Don't you think its a little much? "  
"No"  
"um, but, they'll go bad".

He gave her a small glare, and moved his tomato filled cart away from her.

"Im keeping them"

She sighed and took two small bags of tomatoes out of his cart. He pouted  
at her and tried to grab her hands, but she was too fast, and she pushed  
the cart aside, and grabbed his wrist and kept walking down the aisle.  
All of a sudden a scream was heard, and there were 2 girls screaming and  
crying.

"Sasuke-kun, NOOO!"  
"I knew it! Sasuke-kun! I thought you would do this! Why did you leave  
me!? Now you got that Sakura girl pregnant? I can't believe  
you!!!"

They both turned and looked at the hysterical fan girls. They decided to  
walk away, slowly, incase they could detect motion.

Sasuke walked along with an oddly quiet Sakura, who was glaring at the  
air, carrying one bag. Sasuke was carrying 7. She opened the door, let  
him in, and slammed it. She put away the groceries with Sasuke's help,  
and they both walked into their bedroom.

"Pregnant!? How can they say that?!" she said pulling at her shirt and  
screaming in front of the mirror.  
"Tch...You look fine. And plus...we're not doing anything" he said  
before putting his arms behind his head, and fixing the pillow. She  
didn't seem to be affected. And kept turning and looking in the mirror

He 'hn'ed and then turned on the bed. She sighed and sat down next to  
him. She grabbed his arm and stared at him. He gave her a confused look  
and she smiled slightly

"ya know, sasuke-kun..I wanna have kids, when I'm older". He just  
raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. Sasuke tried not to show his smile  
as he mumbled "I don't care when, I just want them".

She snuggled up next to him, and they both blushed red "you want me to  
have your kids Sasuke-kun?". He 'hn'ed and she laughed gently to  
herself. "Then maybe I will".

They fell asleep together.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

Sasuke woke up before Sakura, and hopped out of bed. He walked over to  
the window and looked out into the broken down jail, and across from  
that, the old Uchiha compound. He sighed, and figured that with a little  
bit of work, it would be livable again. And although he never really  
showed it, he was excited and nervous. Why? Because in less then 2  
months, he and Sakura could be married, and could live there.

Sakura woke up and quickly got out of the bed, she pulled her hair into  
a ponytail, and walked out of the room. She saw Sasuke, standing in  
front of a window just looking out. She walked behind him gently, and  
hugged him. "Sasuke-kun, want to take a walk?". He nodded and the two  
began walking. Sasuke, forgetting about the door, turned the knob, and  
to both of their surprise. It opened. Sasuke smirked and lightly pushed  
Sakura out to door, before closing it. She smiled and tried to catch up  
to Sasuke, who was sprinting away. They ran into a market and Sakura  
gasped. He was gone. So she figured she would find him, until she saw  
the most perfect shoes.

Sasuke quickly ran into a jewelry store. And scanned the room. Finding a  
small white gold ring, with small diamonds adorning it. In the center  
was a slightly bigger emerald. Sasuke smirked when he saw it, and  
quickly bought it. And stuffed it into his pocket before finding Sakura,  
with a small bag in her hand. He walked over to her and she nearly  
shoved the shoes into his face. "Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun!! Won't these be  
perfect for the wedding! They are soo comfortable!" he looked at the  
white heels and shrugged. "We need to start planning it,sasuke-kun! I  
know Ino has the flowers...choji can help with food, and...".

She looked at him and huffed, he was looking at a katana and talking to  
some guy about it. She stomped over and yanked him away. He glared at  
her and mumbled.

When they finally got home, they were greeted by 2 blondes. Ino and  
Naruto. Sasuke glared at the two of them before slamming the door shut.  
He grabbed Sakura and whispered to her "what are they doing here?" she  
shrugged. Ino stood up, holding her slowly expanding stomach "you guys  
need to start planning your wedding. So us, your two BEST FRIENDS  
decided to help you!" Sakura and Sasuke blinked, and Ino continued  
talking. "Me being your maid of honor, and Naruto being the best man! I  
mean we had to take some kind of action!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura "How do they always get in here?!"

She gave him a wry face and mumbled "Tsunade-Sama gave him a key.."

The two guys sat around and listened to the two girls talking. Naruto  
looked at Sasuke and began laughing. "I cant believe the teme's getting  
married soon!". At this Sasuke simply glared and mumbled out "Dobe. Your  
getting married to Hinata soon, too."

After the two left, Sasuke and Sakura made some instant ramen, sat  
around, and then called it a night. They slept on the bed, on separate  
sides, and before the stars could shine, they were asleep.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

Sasuke woke up before Sakura again. But this time he decided to leave  
the small box, and a little note next to her face, before he went out to  
get some air.

Sakura woke up to a small green box touching her nose. She quickly  
grabbed the note next to it, and quickly read it. It said :  
_  
Sakura,  
Sorry I couldn't get you this earlier, but it was hard to leave  
without opening a door. And the Dobe would have told you in a second. So  
I hope you like it...or whatever. I'm not good with words. That's why I  
don't talk a lot. But ..I guess I'm happy you said yes.  
Sasuke._

Sakura gently opened the box, and gasped. She fingered the ring, and  
slid it onto her finger. She eyed it dreamily and moved it around  
watching the light bounce off of the diamonds. She smiled and gently  
began sobbing, and held up her hand and saw the small engraving of her  
name on the side. She pressed her head to a pillow, closed her eyes, and  
curled her knees up to her chest.

Sasuke walked in and saw her crying. He pouted and thought the worst. So  
he crept over to her and poked her on the forehead. She opened her eyes  
and jumped on him. Wrapping her slender arms around his shoulder, her  
legs around his waist, and sniffling onto his shirt. He looked at her  
and she raised her head up to meet his. He smirked at her, and closed  
the gap between them.

* * *

AN:

And then there was 11!! Hooray I past my 10 chapter mark!!

READ AND REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

-1 AN:

Chappie 12! I didnt really want to update, but ehh..so enjoy. 

* * *

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura both looked at each other blushing gently. She got a mischievous look on her face, then lifted her foot, and kicked him. He grabbed her foot and pushed her, and she fell. She looked at him smirking, and she burst out laughing. He reached his hand out and helped her up. He smirked as the ring gleamed in the light. She jumped up, wrapped her arms around his neck,and looked at him.

"I Love the ring, Sasuke-kun"

"hn"

She eyed him angrilly.

"Is that all you can say!"

"Aa"

She pouted at him, dropped her arms, put them on her hips,and stomped out of the room. 

She then walked back with a dictionary/thesaurus and threw it at him. He caught it awkwardly and glared at it. She looked at his face and began laughing. He quickly picked up a pillow and chucked it at her.

He watched at it hit her right in the middle of her face. He quickly pushed past her and ran out of the room, but he wasn't fast enough, and was soon laying face down on the softliving room carpet, with a giggling Sakura on his back. He stood up, and she fell backwards. 

"We need to stop this, Sasuke-kun"

"I'm going out"

She looked up at him and shrugged.

"With who?"

He didn't answer, just gave her a look like 'who else would I be going out with' and walked into the kitchen. She followed him, and sat down at the table. 

"Are you hungry?"

He thought about it quickly, and shrugged. she gently stood up and heated up 2 bowls of miso soup, it was 11:30, almost lunchtimeanyway. She gently placed the bowl of soup in front of him, and he grunted a 'thank you' at her, and began eating.

"So Sasuke, have you decided who you want to bein the wedding?"

He looked at her for a second, then looked back at his soup.

"Have you decided _anything_ about the wedding?"

He looked at her and then stared at his soup again. 

"Yeah, I'm marrying you, that's all that matters isn't it?"

She glared at him "you're an idiot." 

He smirked"you're marrying one"

"Maybe, Sasuke-kun, maybe, I mean you've really been pushing it lately"

"Oh yeah? I have?"

"but I wouldn't have it any other way."

She stood up and put his bowl in the sink.

"Me and Naruto are going to train, I'll be back in a while, have Ino over, talk about the wedding or something" 

She nodded about him, and called her pregnant best friend over, but not before giving Sasuke a quick kiss on the cheek, and watching his retreating form. 

* * *

About an hour later, Sakura heard a knocking at the door, so she lazily pulled herself to meet with her 4 month pregnant maid of honor. She hugged her and gently touched her stomach, and Ino laughed at her actions. She looked at the ring on Sakura's hand and grabbed atit. 

"Its beautiful Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled and sighed at her, in a way she couldn't believe all of this, she still felt like a little 12 year old girl, following Sasuke around with Ino, giggling about how cute he was. But this time, it was way different. Sasuke was showing some emotion, little by little. He never dropped the 'hn's and 'Aa's, but he spoke full sentences, and went out, and smiled, and laughed.

Ino coughed, and shook her out of her thoughts.

"It's my engagement ring"

"We need to start planning, I mean your gonna have your wedding in 6 months!"

"6?"

"you think I'm walking down the aisle 6 months pregnant!"

"Well, we get out in a month..you will only be fiv-"

"Im fat! Sakura Im FAT!"

"Uh..no..Ino..I mean youl-look amazing, and I know that Sasuke wants to get..married right away, and don't you wanna look different? From the other girls..I mean..?"

Mood swing in

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

"But..Sakuuuurraaa!"

"aww..C'mon Ino, I want to get married"

Mood swing number 2

"Kay! Then we need to start planning Saku-Chan!"

She pushed Sakura onto the couch and sat next to her.

* * *

Sasuke dodged some shuriken thrown at him. And threw a kick at Naruto. Naruto caught his foot and pushed him backwards. 

"So teme, getting excited for the wedding"

"Not really, you?"

"well Hinata got everything planned"

Sasuke dodged another kick.

"teme, wanna be my best man?"

Punch

"whatever"

Kunai

"thanks teme"

"hn, Dobe"

Naruto suddenly stopped. "your not excited about your wedding, teme? Ooh Sakura-Chan's gonna kill you!"

"Shaddup, Dobe"

All of a sudden a little _Poof _was heard, and then silver hair. Kakashi stood up on a tree branch, his little orange book in hand. He turned the page, chuckled, and then jumped down. He put the book into his back pocket, and reached his hands out, ruffling his former student's hair. 

"My two wittle boys! Getting married!"

They both smacked his hands away, and pouted. Kakashi Laughed again.

* * *

Ino and Sakura had most of the invite list written out, they picked out the bridesmaid dresses, and the usher's outfits, after that they decided to call it a day, and began talking about Sasuke and Shikamaru. Ino began telling Sakura about how stressful her planning was, and how lucky she was to have Ino planning her wedding with her, Sakura just nodded and smiled. 

* * *

Sasuke was walking back to his house with a new little bouquet of flowers for the vase, they were pink and red, and white. He opened the door to see the two women laughing. 

"His hair looks like a chicken's butt"

"I know! I always wanted to ask him why it grows that way!"

"can you imagine your children!"

"hopefully it's not heredit-…oh hi Sasuke-kun"

He eyed them, and dropped the flowers into the vase. Sakura stood up, and helped Ino up. Ino waved a quick hello/goodbye to Sasuke, and left. Sakura kissed Sasuke on the cheek and got some water for the vase. Sasuke grabbed her arm and pouted. 

"what's wrong with my hair?"

"n-nothing Sasuke-kun, it was a joke"

He looked at her and touched her hair "weeeelll…I hope this isn't hereditary." 

She playfully smacked his hand away.

"I hope you're not hereditary"

"you don't make sense"

"your face" 

"Dinner?"

"Sure" 

* * *

* * *

AN:Part 2!

welllly well well! i gotta re-initiate the whole "rebecca needs ideas" thing. so send me 3..and i will choose one, and it will be dedicated to the idea! so DO IT!

k?


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

-1AN:

This is the last chapter before the magic time skip..you know what that means? I have maybe 5-6 more chapters left! Then maybe I'll make a sequel..

* * *

THE LAST DAY IN THE HOUSE

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura walked out the door, holding hands . They had spent the last month cleaning up the Uchiha manor, and today was the day that they were confined to that small, but cozy house. Sakura gently wiped a tear from her eye, and silently thanked the house. It had helped her so much with her relationship with her fiancé, as well as his attitude. She let go of his hand and touched the door knob, she let out a little laugh before Sasuke grabbed her and began sprinting toward his old home.

When they finally walked into the house, they dropped their things and Sakura jumped onto the couch, it was a totally new house, and Sasuke gave her a smirk. It was almost as though she pulled the hate right out of him, and he got a shiver, and gave a genuine smile, he felt all of his murdered clan members cheering for him, he quickly pounced on her, and knocked her back down onto the couch.

"Sakura, do you love me?"

"yes"

"and you really want to do this, right"

"Sasuke-kun.."

He flicked her nose and walked away. She laughed and sat up. She put her hand on her face and sat back.

Everything was set, and the wedding was in less than a week. They were in there new home, and they were almost ready to start their new lives together. Sakura put her head in her hands and sighed. She walked over into their new room and began unpacking. Sasuke walked in and began doing the same thing. He walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and she looked at him and smiled. He pushed her over and kissed her full on.

* * *

She pushed him off and ran into the backyard. There was a small rusty swing set, she laughed a little and hopped onto it and slowly began moving. Sasuke walked out and sat on the matching swing next to her. They just silently swung next to each other for a few minutes. Sasuke got up and began pushing her gently. She smiled and leaned backwards, and the swing flipped upside down, and she landed face first onto the dirt, and Sasuke's shoes.

"Sakura?"

"ow.."

"are you ok?"

"Ow…"

He laughed and helped her up. She had a few random leaves sticking in her pink hair. Sasuke smirked at her and began pulling them out. She blushed a little bit as he wiped more dirt off of her.

"Why does this always happen to me, Sasuke-kun?"

"hn"

She pouted and walked away. He followed her and poked her back.

"Sakura?"

"hn"

"hn?"

"hn"

"uhh?"

"HN!"

Sigh "Okay I get it, I get it"

She poked him and walked into their new kitchen. He followed her and sat down. He looked out the window and smiled. Sakura was putting a few things that they unpacked, Sasuke walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, she smiled and leaned back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Getting excited for the wedding, Sasuke-kun?"

"hn- eh..I mean, of course."

He walked away from her and sat back down on the chair.

"Hey Sasuke, 'member when you came back?"

Nothing

"And you scared me, so much, because I thought you were dead, and I couldn't believe that that was you, because you were..you were just so..weak looking. And I remember thinking 'that cant be Sasuke, with all that Uchiha pride' but I guess seeing you like that made me realize that you are human, and not some god or something that I thought you were when I was 12"

He just looked at her, listening and nodding occasionally.

"but maybe that was the best thing, ya know? Because look where it got us."

She began playing with her shirt, and she sighed gently

"I guess I'm just rambling, sorry Sasuke-kun"

He stood up and walked over to her again

"not at all, don't be sorry"

He was about to kiss her when-

* * *

"TEME!!"

Sasuke went into crazy ninja mode, and pushed her onto the floor.

"Dobe, haven't you EVER heard of knocking?"

Naruto gave him that 'no duh' look and pulled Sakura up from the floor.

"Gosh, teme, of course I've heard knocking before!!"

Sakura let out a laugh at Sasuke's face. He grabbed Naruto by the shirt and mumbled something. But Naruto pushed him off and screamed "SAKURA!!"

She blinked before speaking "what?"

"SAKURA!! HINATA-CHAN! SHE'S--"

"Ohmigawd Naruto, is she hurt?!"

"NO, NO SHE'S"

Sakura was currently running around pulling out her medical bag and rummaging through it

"oh, Naruto! Where is she?!"

Naruto, who didn't want to be interrupted again took a deep breath.

"Hinatachanjustfoundoutsheispregant!!"

Sakura squealed and tackled Naruto.

"Didn't know you had it in ya, Dobe"

Sakura was standing up and jumping.

"Oh! She is so so so so soo lucky! Especially since you are already married

(AN: 1 month), she doesn't have to worry about wedding dresses! And the elders must be so happy! What does Neji think?! And her father-"

Sasuke walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder "Now, you are rambling"

"Ooh.. Sorry.. How many months?"

"2, and yes everyone is happy"

Sasuke smirked "Even Neji?"

"yeah! Especially Neji, you should see him, teme!"

Sasuke imagined it, and began laughing, hysterically.

Naruto walked over to Sakura and whispered "is he drunk again?" Sakura shook her head and walked over to him.

"Aw, come on Sasuke-kun! I want you to be the same way if I get pregnant! I want you to be soo happy!"

Sasuke went next to her and whispered huskily in her ear

"_if? More like when_"

Sakura blushed and pushed him away.

Naruto, getting a little awkward with his teammates actions, yelled a quick 'goodbye' and ran back to this home.

Sasuke smirked

"well that's one way to get rid of naruto"

She laughed at him a little and punched his shoulder

"you're terrible!"

He picked her up and put her onto the couch. He sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you, Sakura"

"for?"

"for everything, always being there for me, not losing faith in me..when I had lost faith in myself."

She smiled and laid her head on his chest.

"thank _you, _Sasuke-kun"

"for what?"

"for forgetting your pride"

* * *

AN:

Aww! See how I worked the title into the story! Ok so I'm not gonna do the wedding, cuz its gonna be really bad. So it will probably be 4-5 months after the whole wedding thing. Sorry if you wanted to see it, but I'm not too sure. it's a 70/30 chance. 70 no, 30 yes. Lets see how many reviews this gets, before I decide 100 . Oh yeah and I will _LOVE _the 50th reviewer!


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

-1 AN- To everyone...I lied! lol i decided to put some drama into this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

It was 6 A.M. the next morning when Sasuke was awoken by a loud pounding on the door. He quickly jumped out of bed sloppily, looking around, mumbling to Sakura, who he soon realized , was asleep, and so he quickly hopped down the stairs and skulked into the living room .The knocker grew impatient, and the knocking grew louder, but died down as he unlocked the door and turned the knob.

His eyes widened slightly as a short, smart looking red-headed girl with glasses squealed and jumped onto him. He glared and pushed her off, but she latched herself onto him again.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm so happy to see you! It's been so lon-"

He pushed her off, and she stumbled backwards.

"get out of here Karin"

"But I found you! It took me so long but I did it!"

"I'm busy…leave"

"but Sasuke-kun…."

"Leave!!"

"but…you said you were coming back! And I've been waiting for you!"

She got on her tiptoes and looked into the house, and she gasped

"Sasuke-kun are you planning on staying here?!"

"get away from me"

"I can change your mind"

She looked at him, and bit her lip. She grinned slightly and walked over to him, got onto her tiptoes and leaned in until their lips met.

Sakura woke up when she heard the girl scream, and she put on of Sasuke's robes on and snuck down the hallway. She sat on her knees and peered through the banister. She was embarrassed for her childish move. She gasped at what she saw. Sasuke was with some other girl….and they were….kissing? She was so confused, he was doing this? Now? And their wedding is in 2 days. She opened her mouth, but no words came out, and she stood up and quickly ran back into their room, and slammed the door behind her, pulling out a small bag and throwing things she would need for the night. She opened the door and peered out it, before throwing his robe off, and throwing a jacket on. She began to walk towards the stairs.

* * *

_5 minutes ago_

_Sasuke pushed Karin off and glared at her, sharingan blazing. She looked up at him and scooted backwards on her knees. She stood up and looked at him again, visibly shaking. Sasuke pointed and she ran off. He heard a door slam and figured it was the wind, so he turned on heel, and walked back inside._

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on the couch, his head down on one hand, and the other running through his hair.

He sighed to himself _'ugh, that was…annoying…but at least Sakura didn't see it, kami only knows what she would do, probably take it the wrong way' _.

He looked up and saw Sakura with a bag on her shoulder, walking to the door. He jumped up and grabbed her wrist, she tried to yank herself away, but he pulled her into his arms.

"where are you going, Sakura?"

She turned her head away.

"Why do you care?"

He turned her around, so they were face to face. She gave him a look, and turned her head away.

"what's the matter with you, Sakura?"

"the wedding is off, Sasuke"

"wha-"

"I don't want to marry you any more"

He stopped and stared at her. She used that moment to pull away, and ran into the street.

"Karin is gonna die" were the last words out of Sasuke's mouth before he ran after her.

* * *

Sakura began running to her parent's house, but came to a skidding halt, when she remembered that both of her parents were out on missions. She thought she could go to Naruto and Hinata's, but he would tell Sasuke in a heartbeat. So she figured Ino's was her best bet, so she turned the curb, and was soon knocking on the door. Sakura waited a few seconds, but was soon met with a very tired looking Shikamaru. Sakura didn't realize how early it was,( 5:30-ish) or how bad she must have looked.

* * *

"good morning, Shikamaru, I-I-is I-I-Ino here?"

He nodded.

"she awake?"

He nodded again

She came walking out, still in a daze from being woken up so early.

"Shikamaru-kun? Who is that?"

"Sakura"

Ino walked past him and looked at the shivering, crying Sakura and put her hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"oh…okay, can you go get us some tea Shikamaru? Sakura looks like she needs it."

He nodded and walked away. Ino ushered Sakura onto the couch Sakura let out a little sob and explained what she saw to Ino.

"M-maybe you were dreaming, Sakura, I really do think Sasuke would do that"

"I wasn't..he was kissing her. And I..told him the wedding was off"

"maybe you were overreacting, I mean your wedding is tomorrow."

"what wedding Ino! I'm done!"

"oh...Sakura you don't mean it"

"but Ino I-"

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Ino struggled to get up, and wobbled over to the door. She opened it to see a hard panting Sasuke. He panted out a "Is….Sakura…here?"

Ino looked over to the couch and Sasuke walked over to Sakura. She turned her head away, and Sasuke sat next to her. He tried to talk to her, but she was staring at the wall.

Ino walked into the room to see Shikamaru sitting on a chair in the kitchen, half asleep. She laughed and walked over to her husband, pulled up a chair, and leaned her head down next to his. Both making sure to be quiet enough to hear every word.

"Sakura your acting like a baby"

"Sasuke, you are a cheating jerk!!"

He huffed and looked at her. He reached out and grabbed onto her hand. He lifted it and kissed the ring on her finger. He heard her sniffle and wrapped his arms around her.

"oh Sasuke, how could you!?.. I thought you loved me"

"she was some girl that I knew when I was gone, guess had the wrong idea about me.. (insert angry mumbling), but I set her straight…I promise you…I do"

He looked at her, straight in the eyes, then he pouted and placed his hand on her face.

"love me again?"

"of course I do, Sasuke-kun"

He struggled to find the right words and squirmed in his seat.

"marry me again?"

"yes, Sasuke-kun:

He grabbed both of her arms and pulled her closer to him, and gave him a small hug.

"I love you, Sakura"

She nodded and buried her head into his toned chest, and snuggled into him.

"I'm so tired.."

Ino came walking out with Shikamaru, who was rubbing small circles onto her stomach. She let out a little laugh and walked over to the small couple.

"All better?"

Sasuke pulled Sakura up from the couch, and Sakura walked over to Ino and mumbled

"I'm still getting married tomorrow..so should I leave this here?"

Ino smiled and nodded.

"well your staying here tonight, so I guess you saved yourself some- Shika-kun! Did you feel it? The baby kicked"

Shikamaru nodded and waved goodbye to them, then ushered his almost 6 month pregnant wife out of the room.

* * *

Sakura jumped onto Sasuke's back, and they began walking.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun….its just…"

He hushed her and kept walking, giving her a piggyback ride. She leayed her head in the crook of his neck, and kissed his cheek.

"were getting married tomorrow."

"yes"

"I'm happy, Sasuke-kun"

"Tch, go to sleep"

Sasuke continued walking, and then dug his keys out of his pocket. Then he saw a flash of red.

"SASUKE!!" an angry/jealous Karin screamed.

Sakura woke up on cue, she looked around lazily, then saw the girl.

"Sasuke-kun…why is that girl back?"

"hn…never listens to me"

Sasuke's grip on Sakura tightened, and when he heard her gasp, he loosened it a bit.

"who is that pink girl Sasuke?"

"she's my-"

An angry Sakura pushed down onto Sasuke's shoulders, propping herself up.

"I'M HIS FIANCE!"

Sasuke smirked at Karin's reaction, and let Sakura down, as Karin stumbled over to Sasuke.

"Oh tell me it isn't true! You cant have a fiancé!"

"get out of here, as I've told you before, I don't want you here."

Karin walked right up to him and slapped him, before poofing off in a cloud of smoke.

"that bitch"

"Sasuke-kun, are you ok?"

"hn"

* * *

He said before opening the door, letting her in, and slamming it. He hopped on the couch and pouted. She walked over to him and stroked his hair, she sat on his lap and leaved her back up against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her.

"by this time tomorrow, I will be Mrs. Sakura Uchiha."

"I cant wait"

"Now who was that girl?"

"I told you already!"

She laughed

"just like hearing your voice, Sasuke-kun"

He smirked at her, and then dropped his expression, folding his hands and placing his chin on top of them. He glared at nothing in particular, and grunted.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"…..hn"

She got his little joke, and sighed. Inhaling deeply and then standing up, throwing her hands in the air, closing her eyes and screaming.

"SASUKE-KUUN I **LOOOVE **YOOOUU!! YOUR SO **MYSTERIOUS** AND **DREAAMMMYY**!! I WANNA MARRY YOU AND HAVE MILLIONS OF BABIES RUNNING AROUND!! **AHHHHH**!!"

Then she jumped on him and began kissing his face. He laughed and kissed her back.

"you're an annoying girl you know that?"

"you're marrying one, ya little anti-social!"

He grabbed her and gave her a hug. He whispered something into her ear, before picking her up.

He began walking up the stairs toward the bedroom, mumbling something to her every once in a while. (PS. Its 9 AM)

He helped her place a few more things into a small backpack, other than the things she had over at Ino's, like make-up, her wedding shoes, and jewelry. He kept looking at her, and she just kept smiling.

"so Sakura, where's your dress?"

"in the closet, but you cant see it"

Sasuke stood up and began walking over to her closet.

"in here?"

Sakura stood up and tackled him. She was trying to pull him backwards, and she was constantly screaming, and he was laughing and teasing her.

Then he pulled her backwards, and spun her around. She was laughing and she jumped onto him, and he fell onto the floor. She leaned over and stuck her tongue out at him, and he leaned up and kissed her forehead.

"I'm happy you came back"

"I'm happy to be back"

He kissed her again.

"Mrs. Uchiha

* * *

AN-

aww!! lol next chapter is being debated...time skip or wedding? wedding or time skip?

THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!

Read and Review?

:D


	15. Chapter 15

-1 this is the 2nd to last chapter..and i got some reviwers that said wedding..so thats what i did...enjoy :D

* * *

It was 12:30 when Sakura was forcibly pushed off Ino's couch. She landed on the floor with a small

_THUD_

and jumped up, as Ino latched onto her and squealed

"you're getting married today!"

Sakura just looked at Ino for maybe 10 seconds, before she had a panic attack.

"oh Ino! What am I going to do?! Its so late already! And I haven't got anything done! Oh what if Sasuke thinks I'm UGLY?! And he runs away! Or…what if he isn't there! OH INO! Sasuke-kun ABANDONED ME!!"

Ino just opened her mouth over and over, gaping like a fish. Shikamaru walked in holding a cordless phone and coughed, before loudly announcing

"Sasuke says hi….troublesome women"

Before Sakura could say another word, Ino pushed her into the bathroom and screamed.

"take a shower, when you get out, we will have maybe an free hour, so I'm going to put curlers into your hair when you get out..let that set for the hour…im going to take a shower, do my hair and makeup. Then the girls are coming over. And right now its almost 11 ..okay, we need to be at the church at 5...so we have just enough time!"

* * *

Sakura was sitting in a chair in Ino's living room, letting out a cough at the hairspray still floating in the air. It was 3pm Tenten and Hinata had just came over, and they plopped down next to her, Ino was in the shower, and the girls simply chatted until she came out.

Ino walked over to Sakura and patted her now-stiff pink hair, and gently began pulling the curlers out of her hair, and all the girls complemented on how good it looked, and Sakura took a nice long deep breath, and sighed.

"you all have your dresses right?"

They nodded

"and all the guys are ready, they have everything...right?"

They nodded again.

"and…"

Hinata chuckled a little "Everything's fine, Sakura-chan , now sit still, let me do your make-up"

Tenten grabbed her hand. "I got your nails."

Sakura smiled

"I love you guys"

* * *

"DUDE!! TODAYS THE DAY!"

Sasuke flinched, he had a slight headache (that's what happens when you go out with Neji, Shikamaru, and naruto before your wedding)

"Shaddup Dobe"

The bickering went on for a while, and soon the wedding planner (that Sasuke HATED) called the phone. The wedding planner was this fat old bald guy, maybe in his late 50s, with this lisp, that drove Sasuke crazy. He couldn't help but laugh whenever this guy talked,and he had no clue why sakura picked him. He put him on speaker and listened, trying to ignore the Naruto laughing on the side, he just made it harder to stay serious.

"oh well helllllo there Mr.Uchiha, its almost 4! You need to get to the church immediately! You don't want to be late for your own wedding now _DO YOU_?"

"no, I wouldn't want that…we..(naruto laughing) _shh..Naruto_..i mean..we..we..we…_wereleavingnow_…ok thanks...bye"

Before the planner could even begin to say goodbye, the phone was slammed onto the receiver

"Dobe…"

"Aw teme…that was too funny."

After 5 minutes of straight laughing, the two ran out the door.

* * *

The church was full, and the Groom had already walked in. Sasuke took his place, and looked downwards, he huffed and fixed his hair. Sasuke straightened the red tie on his chest, and straightened out the white shirt he had on underneath his black jacket.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji all wore the same outfit as Sasuke, but they all had white ties. They all looked downwards, as the bridesmaids walked in with their ushers.

First was Naruto walking with Ino. Naruto, like all the other ushers, wore a variation of Sasuke's outfit, it was the same black pants and jacket, but with a black tie. Ino wore a black, strapless, tea-length dress with a white bow , her hair was down and in curls, and it perfectly framed her face.

Neji was with tenten, who wore her hair down, straight, And Shikamaru was walking with Hinata who had her hair in a bun, the girls wore the same dress, but without the bow. But Sasuke wasn't paying attention to any of them. All he cared about was the person walking down the aisle with Kakashi.

Sakura had her hair down, in curls, with a small tiara on top, that had the veil attached. She was wearing a strapless ball gown with flower embroidery on the top, the skirt ruffled out onto the floor, and completely covered her feet. Kakashi finally reached the end of the aisle, and he gently gave her a kiss on the cheek. She walked up to Sasuke, and he pushed the veil back and smiled.

And Tsunade began the ceremony.

* * *

After the wedding was done, they had the reception in a ballroom not too far away from the church. The wedding party was finally done with pictures, and they were sitting at the dinner table, and the microphone was handed to naruto, who stood up and raised his glass of champagne.

"I've known Sasuke and Sakura for a long time now, and I honestly couldn't be happier to be here right now. Sasuke, you are more than just my best friend, you are like a brother to me, and I hope you will be a good uncle to my child. And Sakura, if you and teme ever do have kids, I will always be there for them, and you! Team 7 forever"

Everyone clapped as Sakura hugged him, and Sasuke gave each other a quick manly hug.

Then Ino stood up.

"Sakura, you are my best friend, and I am so honored that I could be your maid of honor today, and hopefully we both have girls that can fight over a guy. Haha, but really Sakura, and Sasuke, best of luck, love you."

Everyone clapped again.

* * *

Then the DJ (the DJ is..KIBA!! :D) announced that it was time to cut the cake. So the two got up. Sakura simply waited as Sasuke sweetly gave her the cake. But Sakura, on the other hand, picked up Sasuke's piece, and slammed it into his face. Sasuke laughed and wiped it off of his face, before sweetly kissing his wife.

Sasuke and Sakura finally stood in front of the house. It had been a long day, and they were both very tired. Sasuke quickly swooped her up bridal style and brought her into the house. He smiled at her.

"I love you, Mrs. Sakura Uchiha"

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun"

* * *

DJ KIBA IN THE HIZZOUSE!

Awww! wasn't that sweet? i know it was a little short BUT...Next will be the time skip…but my question is..should I make a sequel? I don't know…maybe. I got some ideas for a sequel but..ehh? I don't know..put it in your reviews. Btw..NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!

Then it will be the end of forget your pride..but maybe the beginning of….maybe you can give me an idea for my maybe-sequel?? I would love it!

Your dedicated author,

RebeccaMayexox


	16. Chapter 16

-1AN- Last chapter yay! I realize the mistake in the last chapter..ino said ita almost 11..I meant 1

A few months later.

* * *

Ino finally had the baby, a little girl, which she named Natsuki. She had Ino's bright blue eyes, and a generous amount of Shikamaru's black hair. And much to Ino's displeasure, took after Shikamaru, and slept all day.

Hinata was 7 months pregnant, and had just been told by Tsunade that it was a girl. Hearing this. made the new hokage, Naruto run around Konoha screaming on the top of his lungs. When he finally relaxed, they began talking. They were thinking about the name Ai.

Neji and Tenten finally got married, and it was a beautiful ceremony, they were finally living happily together on the Hyuga compound.

* * *

And as for Sasuke and Sakura? They were just fine in their house. Sasuke became an anbu Capitan, and Sakura resumed work at the hospital.

The couple were sitting on the couch. Sakura reading through a medical journal, and Sasuke reading a scroll.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"hn?"

"I'm bored, do you have any missions for today?"

"no, not after yesterday….naruto gave me a break."

"oh.."

"why?"

"huh?…oh no reason"

"you always have a reason"

"today is a rare day then"

He looked at her and she smiled at him. Then she kicked her feet onto him and yawned.

"so.. How would you feel if we went out tonight?"

"for?"

"to go out.."

"why?

"because Ino and Shikamaru want to go out."

"Tch"

"what? Are you going to do this if we have a kid. Just keep me locked up here…. all day?! "

He let out a little mumble. Which sounded like "no I would lock you somewhere else"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, UCHI-HA?!"

"huh…..n-nothing,…..no you don't have to stay with it.?"

(more of a question than an answer)

Sakura's expression turned from one of rage to one of pain.

"IT?! Now its an it!? And you want me to neglect her!"

Now Sasuke was getting pissed.

"I would never neglect my son."

As was Sakura

"Son? Sayuri isn't a boy!"

"Sayuri? HIS name is Sasuke the 2nd"

"you're an idiot"

"well. We can talk about this when your pregnant…its stupid to talk about this now"

"you're stupid!"

"you're annoying"

Sakura growled and poked him in the ribs with her feet, he let out a small sigh, before she began stomping them against his knee, then restarting the motion. He let out a little grunt before he turned to glare at her.

"Sakura….what is your problem?"

She glared at him again.

"Ugh! Sasuke..you are so--"

She hopped up and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Sasuke walked over and jiggled the knob, but it was locked.

He pressed his ear to the door and heard purging. He took a step back and waited for the door to open. He gently pulled her into his arms and smoothed her hair back.

"are you ok?"

She looked up at him, blushed, and looked down,

"I-I-don't know. Its been happening a lot lately."

He gave her a look of concern.

"well….do you want to go to Tsunade?"

She looked down.

"no"

He pulled her chin up and kissed her.

"C'mon Sakura..lets just go see her"

She tried to push him away, but he only pulled her closer.

"NO!"

"your such a stubborn little-"

She shook her head quickly and pushed away from him.

She began walking up the stairs and stomped into their bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

He let out a huff before hopping up the stairs. He knocked on the door and she slowly opened it. She looked like a mess. She was pale, with some water splashed around his face, she had some of her pink hair plastered around her puffy eyes.

He began walking to the small bathroom they had in the room. But she jumped in front of it.

"what are you doing?"

Nervous laughter

"Oh nothing Sasuke-kun..just standing ……right….here."

She reached her arms out over the door.

"and stretching"

He poked her stomach and she jumped onto him.

"Come on Sasu-Kuuun..take me out tonight!"

"no. your sick"

"Oh that! I just. Ate something bad."

"you said that it had been happening a lot.

She put her head near his ear, and batting her eyelashes whispered gently

"I lied…. Now…Kiss me"

He walked over to the bed and dropped her onto it gently. He ignored her pleas. He walked over to the bathroom and, expecting it in shambles, walked in. He looked around. White walls, intact. Shower, fine. Mirror, in one piece. Sink. Fine. Pregnancy test…..positive. Everything seems in check.

Sasuke's eyes widened gently, as Sakura walked in.

She quickly jumped onto the sink, threw the stich into her pocket, tried to look innocent, and kicked her feet gently.

"Sakura..."

"did you see it?"

"yeah"

"and?"

She looked down at the little stick, she hadn't seen it yet. She looked over at him and sighed. He Gave her the famous Uchiha smirk

She let out a little whisper.

"you….are…happy right?"

He walked over to her and lifted her up.

"what do you think?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"you're gonna be a great dad."

He smirked.

"I know."

She scoffed as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her.

"your such a jerk!"

"but you love me"

"you know I do"

THE END!

* * *

AN- Aww wasn't that amazing! That was the last chapter of 'forget your pride' Hope you all enjoyed my hard work! I feel so loved! :D and BTW…I have decided to make a sequel! So if you really wanna read it! Put me on your story update thingamajig and you will always see em!

Love,

Rebecca maye xox


End file.
